Flashes
by loki2
Summary: Rachel is almost dead, (big surprise) and she begins to remember


Flashes

** -**

Prologue   
"Tobias!" Risky to be shouting it so loud. But what were the choices? "Tobias!" Calm down. Can't get hysterical. "Tobias?" There was less urgency in her voice, but the panic was still nestled down inside her gut. "Tobias? Stop playin' around. Ax?" Calm. Calm. Calm. Panicking won't get anyone anywhere. "Tobias!" Keep calm. He's probably already at the barn. And Ax too. No reason to get upset. Jut wait a few minutes then head back. "Tobias!" It's no use. He's obviously not coming. Just head back to the barn. One last yell, "To-" The pain was sharp, and the blackness soon followed.   
  
Flash!   
  
"Rachel? Did you draw on the walls again?"   
"No mummy."   
"Then who did?"   
"Jordan."   
"Don't lie Rachel. Jordan's only a baby. Now come on. Help me clean them.   
"Awww, but mumm-"   
"Rachel!"   
"Coming." 

Flash! 

"What do we do with her?"   
"We shouldn't 'ave hit her in the first place. I don't think she saw the hork-bjir."   
"What about the guy she was calling for? he might've."   
"Let's just leave. We gotta call the Visser anyhow."   
"Ok." 

Flash! 

"No Cassie, you have Skipper. I have Barbie."   
"But I want Barbie!"   
"Nuh ah. Barbies mine."   
"I'm telling!"   
"Fine. Your not my best friend anymore!"   
"Fine." 

Flash! 

"I think she's awake!"   
"Oh help. What do we do?"   
"Kill her!"   
"You heard what Visser said. Were not meant to!"   
"Why?"   
"Something about the andalite bandits."   
"Surely she's not a bandit. She's human!"   
"Well, there's been them rummers."   
"'Bout them being human? That's a load of bull."   
"I dunno."   
"Don't tell me you believe them."   
"I dunno. I just don't know." 

Flash! 

"Girls sit down."   
"What is it daddy?"   
"Just listen Sarah."   
"Look girls. Your father and I will always love you-"   
"No!"   
"Rachel! Shh!"   
"Anyway, we'll always love you, but we don't love each other."   
"No! You can't do this!"   
"Rachel! Sit down."   
"What do you mean mum?"   
"Were getting a divorce Jordy."   
"No."   
"Look, Rach, try to understand."   
"What's a divorce?"   
"It means I'm not going to live here anymore Sarah sweetie." 

Flash! 

"She's come too again."   
"Again! C'mon girls, make up ya mind. Are you gonna die or not?   
"Better hope she don't, Visser won't be happy if she does."   
"I knew you shouldn't have hit her so hard."   
"How was I meant to know the Visser wanted her alive."   
"If you ask me, I'd say he's flipped."   
"Don't let the Visser hear that."   
"She's passing out again."   
"Great." 

Flash! 

"Look."   
"Whoa. That's a space ship!"   
"Oh my gosh!"   
"We won't hurt you."   
I know. > 

Flash! 

"She's back."   
"Good."   
"I still reckon she'll die but."   
"She'd have to."   
"It's a pity. She'd make a good host."   
"Wonder what she's thinking now."   
"My host reckons that before a human dies there life flashes before 'em."   
"Ha."   
"That's what I reckon." 

Flash! 

"Animorphs. Teenagers with a death wish." 

Flash! 

"She'll be dead soon."   
"Yeah." 

Flash! 

Rachel, I never told you. >   
It doesn't matter Tobias I already knew. > 

Flash! 

"Another life wasted by this war."   
"And ours will be next. She's nearly dead." 

Flash! 

"Rachel?"   
"Yeah Jake?"   
"Go find Tobias and Ax."   
"Why?"   
"They know. Dear god. They know." 

Flash! 

"This is it."   
"See ya kid." 

Flash! 

"Bye Tobias." 

Flash! 

"She's dead."   
"The Vissers gonna kill us."   
"Oh well." 

Epilogue   
What do you mean she's dead! >   
"We couldn't help it Visser. It was out of our hands."   
"Why's she so important anyway? She's only a human."   
Fools! The bandits are human! >   
"Oh. How do you know she's one?"   
Theres only one left, this has to be it. >   
Another young man joined the small crowd. His blonde hair was wet. The Visser turned to him.   
Is this her? >   
"Yeah. That's Rachel." 

======================================================= 

A/N: Sorry if the quotes are a bit off, not my fault. I didn't have the books at hand. Anyhow, did you all like it?   



End file.
